


Tasty meats.

by BananaBreadMan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Zelda - Fandom
Genre: Bombs, Canon-Typical Violence, Deer, Gen, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaBreadMan/pseuds/BananaBreadMan
Summary: When Wild had commented that he needed more "Tasty" meat, Twilight immediately volunteered to accompany him to make sure he didn't go overboard.That was his first mistake.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Tasty meats.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, I don't own Zelda or any of that jazz, otherwise we'd be getting some Botw 2 news, Dangit!

The group had just exited the portal, and the call of "Who's Hyrule?" rang throughout the band of heros. A quick look around the clearing they landed in, and it was discovered that it was the Cook's world, who then said the portal had dropped them off in what the slate called the 'Forest of Time'. Wild had also commented that he needed more "Tasty" meat. Twilight immediately volunteered to accompany him on a hunt to make sure he didn't go overboard.

That was his first mistake.

Wild had 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 tried to ditch him, going as far as putting down a false trail to throw him off the scent, which may have fooled him.. if he didn't have eyes. 

"I can see you on that branch Wild.." he huffed dejectedly. 

"No you can't." Wild whispered.

_______________

After finally accepting defeat, Wild had belatedly climbed down from the tree and the two started their way further into the wood. Wild, deciding to take no chances when it came to food, changed into his Sheikah set, and lightly nudged Twilight.

"𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘺." He signed silently.

A nod and Twilight became consumed with shadow, letting the dark powers of the crystal rearrange his bones and ligaments and heighten his every sense (except taste, he always noticed that things tended to taste more bland as a wolf), and with that, he and Wild had fallen slowly into step and moved forward.

There were no boar, however there by the pond was a Doe, with her fawn in tow. Wild was on the opposite side of the pond from Twilight, the plan being that they'd encircle whatever might be at the pond. A plan that Twilight was instantly regretting as he saw Wild, with no hesitation, nock an arrow to his bow. Twilight tried to weigh his choices. He was too far away to stop the Cub, so mawling him for his stupidity wasn't an option, and if he tried to warn the Doe, Wild might take that as a sign to shoot. 

As he was internally arguing with himself, another option presented itself. A Buck, with a brilliant pair of antlers, had come into the hunter's view. Slowly making his way towards the pond. Wild quickly shifted targets to the bigger, m̶e̶a̶t̶i̶e̶r̶, animal and slowly crept forward to take the shot. As he walked however the fawn had caught a glimpse of him and had run right back to it's mother. Seeing the sudden change in her child's demeanor, the Doe went on high alert and bolted. Causing the buck to well, buck. 

Wild, sensing the situation was getting out of his control, decided to make it even worse by pulling out 𝘣𝘰𝘮𝘣 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘴 and setting 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦.

After putting out the fire before it spread too far, they eventually tracked the buck to what appeared to be the ruins of an old garrison. Twilight slowed to a crawl, creeping his way through the ruin, following the scent left behind. As he looked out around the remains of a gatehouse wall, he spotted his prey. Panting and slowly making its way to a puddle in what may have been a fountain at one point. It's guard was down, now was the time to strike. He crept closer forward, waiting for his time to pounce. When all of a sudden the deer noticed him.

"AAAAHHHHHH-" the deer shouted before Twilight's maw found its way to the deers throat, effectively silencing it's startled cry.

_______________

As they were all sitting around the wok that night Twilight thought back to the deer. He always felt guilty killing animals, especially as a wolf. Hearing them and having the knowledge that they thought similarly to people was something he wasn't always comfortable with. His thoughts however were interrupted by an argument going on across the fire.

"Why is there so little meat? Didn't you guys get a decent sized deer?" asked Four .

"What'dya mean?" Wild asked back. "This is the most meat you'd get from a deer.''

Twilight looked over to see Wild wrapping two thick slices of venison in what looked like a big leaf. 

"Wait." Twilight said aloud. "Is that..𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘵?"

"Uhh yeah?" Wild looked over, seemingly getting annoyed. "Why are you guys getting so worked up?"

"Wild, two steaks? Do you actually know how to butcher an animal?" Legend asked snarkily. 

Everyone at the wok got quiet as they stared at their cook, who, once he noticed Twilight's glare, seemed to be choosing his next words very carefully.

"Yeah, there's regular meat, tasty meat, and 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘳 meat, and you usually get 2-3 pieces if it's a bigger animal.. Why?"

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I kill a 𝘔𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 and practically get two large hams?! Anyways, Thanks for reading!


End file.
